Survival
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: Hagiri screamed, lunging forward in bed. Sweat covered his body, along with a slight tremble. He stared wide-eyed at the small room around him.


I had started this fanfic in 2008 or 2009. But as time went on, I never finished it. I was just looking at my old version (still on here) and decided to rewrite the two chapters I did, and continue on the story. So here it is! It'll be even better than its predecessor, with a more intricate storyline than I had once thought on it. I hope you enjoy it.

By the way, I am not writing this to get $$ or items. All characters and the story of Yu Yu Hakusho belong to Mr. Yogashi. The story idea belongs to me. Thank you.

/

/

/

Survival

The voices filled his head, mere whispers at first. But as he tried to cover his ears to block out the irritating noises, they grew louder and louder. Even as he held his head to stop the noises from coming in, they grew louder and louder. Before he could think of anything else to do, they grew louder and louder. They grew so loud that they began screaming at him.

Screams!

All he could hear were screams!

The shrieks and shrills around him were too much!

His ears seemed to bleed!

It was agonizing torture!

What did he do to deserve this!

How was this hap-

All of a sudden the screaming stopped. Dead silence. He winced. How could all of that noise just stop like that? Was there something else?

But what was he even thinking about? What kind of something else was he expecting?

Right as those thoughts came to mind, he heard a rumbling behind him. He turned to see, but only saw darkness. Wait – where was he? He had focused so much on stopping the noises, he did not remember what had happened to get him here. Or why he was here – wherever here was.

The ground shook again, making him focus on the situation at hand. Something big was coming. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand up. Should he try to run? Where could he run to? Whatever it was, was getting closer. And closer. So close, it almost felt like the creature was standing right in front of him – but he couldn't see anything!

Then, an odorous hot wind fell onto his shoulder. The creature was right behind him! The terror filled him, forcing his body to stay where it was, with the thing right behind him!

_You don't have much time_, it oozed out, _Soon everything will be finished. Including you._

And hand, slimy, scaly, and cold, fell onto his other shoulder.

What the HELL could he not move!

_Soon we'll be here. Soon you'll be ours._

Violent tremors erupted as the creature cackled and howled. He even shook under it!

_SOON YOU'LL BE DEAD! DEAD! YOU'LL BE DEAD!_

**_DEAD!_**

Hagiri screamed, lunging forward in bed. Sweat covered his body, along with a slight tremble. He stared wide-eyed at the small room around him. He was home? So that nightmare was just that. A nightmare. He was safe at home, with his mother in the kitchen, his father at work, and his sister, whom he cared for the most, off a school, enjoying her last year before graduation.

It was all just a dream. . .

But something tugged at his thoughts. He could not shake the feeling – the absolute dread – that whatever his felt that night was telling the truth.

That creature, whatever it was, would come for him. It would kill him . . . and soon.

/

As the sun rose in the sky, Hagiri put his helmet on. He would not wait around for another nightmare to scare him. He would go to a source that could help him with this.

He sat down on his bike and walked it out of the drive, just hoping his mother would not worry about him today. Ever since he came home from getting himself mixed up with Sensui, his mother would always ask where he was going, what he was doing, anything to get him to talk to her. Even his father showed concern for him – something that had never happened before. He understood their reasons. Not only had he just disappeared one day, he also almost got himself killed. Though his parents never asked what had happened during those few months – for which he was grateful – they watched him with anxious eyes, making sure there was nothing else to worry about on the horizon.

He started up his bike and headed straight for the outskirts of town. From there he would travel all the way to the mountainous region nearby. There he would hopefully find the answers he was seeking.


End file.
